DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application's abstract): The HACTU is part of the HIV clinical research arm of the University of Hawaii's program in Retrovirology. The HACTU has been a formal unit of the AACTG since 1990 with funding received under a minority institution initiative. The site brings to the AACTG: (1) an established clinical trials unit within the AACTG with a record in clinical trial management, currently meeting all ACTG standards for site operations; (2) access to Hawaii's ethnically diverse population, having previously contributed 41 percent of all ACTG's enrollees of Asian/Pacific Islander descent; (3) a unit with wide community, state governmental and university support for its operations as the only HIV/AIDS clinical research program in Hawaii; (4) a continued commitment to participate as broadly as feasible not only in AACTG's main antiretroviral trials but also in specialized areas of HIV immunology and complication research targeted at areas of special importance by the AACTG leadership; and (5) a minority unit with a record of increasing scientific contributions to the ACTG over the past five years and a commitment to contribute to the AACTG's scientific agenda in the next five years. The areas of pathogenesis/treatment of HIV/Hepatitis B and C co-infection; HIV-associated interest include metabolic complications; role of insertional mutagenesis and macrophages in the pathogenesis of HIV- associated malignancies; central nervous system (CNS) disease; and the impact of menopause and female replacement hormonal therapy on HIV-1 activity.